De Beauharnais
De Beauharnais The Sanctuary City of de Beauharnais was created originally during the French Revolution in the 1780s. The supernatural community in France was very involved in the French Revolution as in many ways it was more their revolution than anyone else's. Unknown to the general public and kept from the history books is the fact that France had long been the center of a sort of war between the supernatural community and the clergy who tapped into supernatural forces; but considered themselves a part from the fact. The Order of the Crimson Hood had a very strong hold here; a sort of secret cult like faction that had sprung up in Germany and Russia; gained a relationship with the Vatican and quickly and rapidly spread across Europe. Today in the modern age the Order of the Crimson Hood still exists and still remains very powerful; faction-houses and chapters exist all over the world. They have an uneasy truce at the moment with the Sanctuary Network. The battle began with the Gypsies, Fairy Folk and Witches which were very prevalent in France. After the French Revolution Napoleon quickly came into power, he was considered a friend to both communities and was able to bring about a 'sort of' peace. Although he had his own motives in reality. Wishing to use the supernatural entities and powers in his armies to help him in his conquests and wars. He was always the strategic minded, and even his first wife who was known already for being chosen to some extent for her age; was also chosen as she happened to be a member of the supernatural community having some extent of fae blood within her being. When the three groups that made up the Sanctuary Network began, they had also been inspired by Napoleon on some levels; and what he managed to do with the two communities in France while keeping the truth of the Supernatural still hidden from public eye. Even though this mostly began on the side of the Supernatural to hide so they wouldn't be hunted down. The Order of the Crimson Hoods served as an example of what the Mundane could do if they decided to hunt and destroy that which they did not understand. The Dangerous Philosophies and death that could rise from the public knowing the truth about the supernatural. Another reason the Sanctuary Network agrees to enforce hiding over attempted coexistence and public knowledge. De Beauharnais named after the first wife of Napoleon was one of the original Sanctuary Network cities as they were there in a way first; and signed on as a Founder. They are one of the largest and most powerful even now. Based in Paris underneath the Louvre which is actually the acting major way-station for the city. There are also many entrances through the catacombs and hidden throughout the city. De Beauharnais is unique as it truly is one of the largest Sanctuary Cities and it is actually not underground. It exists in the 'reflection' of Paris. A powerful magic used by many tribes of Gypsies at once created a 'mirror' of the city and this became De Beauharnais. Portals and magical gates must be used to travel back and forth. The city itself is as big as Paris, at its borders is a fog that returns those who attempt to cross it back to where they entered. However this is a great form of protection as no one can just accidentally wander into the city. With their use of magic and technology they are incredibly advanced as well. In constant communication with their nation's government unlike many Sanctuary Cities they are very patriotic to their country. They also work very closely with their government and many who live their work for the government in some capacity directly. De Beauharnais is a very different culture to cities like Freedom and Mistygleam... Mistygleam almost having a small town vibe to it and Freedom being as industrial as it is... and having a much more urban vibe. De Beauharnais is like a political capital and a big thriving mega-city rolled into one. They have advanced and high magic commonly used; the city is almost sci-fi with the amount of magical technology easily accessible all around. However this also gives the inhabitants a sort of 'attitude'; they tend to regard themselves as better than other Sanctuary Cities. They can be quite judgmental and they have a fierce loyalty to their Nation; very patriotic the De Beauharnais... and they can sometimes look down on the 'lesser countries'. This loyalty to their government has also made them massive sticklers for the Sanctuary Network rules, government laws and the like; they aren't very lenient when it comes to the rule-breaking. They can also be very militaristic as their beginnings was a base of operations for Napoleon to manage them out of; they aren't mindless war-hounds though... they just happen to be very good at war if need be... VERY good at it. Lots of people might wonder what is the real strength of France. For those in the know, its their Sanctuary City... as De Beauharnais is known for wielding high magic at a level that is incredibly rare to find... and wielding it with incredible deadly efficiency.